1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a stick-type vacuum cleaner enabling a user to clean recessed places such as a stairway, etc. more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1A shows one example of a conventional stick-type vacuum cleaner. FIGS. 1B and 1C are detailed views of the main portions shown in FIG. 1A. As shown, the conventional stick-type vacuum cleaner includes a body 10, a dust collecting cup 20, a motor-fan system 30, and a handle 40.
The body 10 includes first and second housings 11 and 12 which are coupled with each other by coupling means (not shown) such as screws, etc. The first and second housings 11 and 12 form a space therebetween by being coupled with each other, and in the space defined between the first and second housings 11 and 12, the motor-fan system 30 is arranged.
A suction pipe 14 is formed on one side of the second housing 12, having a suction channel 13 therein. An upstream portion of the suction pipe 14 is selectively connected with a brush assembly 50 for cleaning a floor, and an auxiliary tool 50' (See FIG. 2) for cleaning recessed places.
The dust collecting cup 20 is detachably connected with one side of the body 10, and as shown in FIG. 1C, the dust collecting cup 20 includes a suction port 15 communicated with the suction channel 13. The suction port 15 has a valve plate 25 for preventing a back flow of dust which is drawn into the dust collecting cup 20.
A filter 24 is arranged at an outlet portion of the dust collecting cup 20, to filter out the dust entrained in the air, and to collect the dust.
The motor-fan system 30 functions to generate an air flow moving through the brush assembly 50 and the suction channel 13, and then into the dust collecting cup 20. A filter 17 is positioned at an upstream portion of the motor-fan system 30, to prevent any dust from being sucked into the motor-fan system 30.
A plurality of discharge slots 16 are formed on the first housing 11, to permit the air, which is drawn into the body 10 by the motor-fan system 30, to be discharged out therethrough. Further, an auxiliary handle 18 is formed on the first housing 11 for enabling the user to handle the vacuum cleaner more easily when he/she cleans recessed places such as stairs, etc.
As shown in FIG. 1B, at the front lower side of the dust collecting cup 20, a detaching button 22 having a hook 21 is biased outward by a spring 23. On the second housing 11, an interlocking portion 21' is formed at the position corresponding to the hook 21 to be interlocked with the hook 21 of the detaching button 22. Accordingly, the dust collecting cup 20 is detachably mounted on one side of the body 10 by the detaching button 22.
In the conventional stick-type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, when the motor-fan system 30 is operated, an air flow is generated, and the air flows through the brush assembly 50, the suction channel 13, and the suction port 15, and then into the dust collecting cup 20.
The dust is entrained in the air while the air is drawn into the body 10 of the vacuum cleaner through the brush assembly 50, and flows through the suction channel 13, the suction port 15, and then into the dust collecting cup 20, where the dust is finally collected by the filter formed therein.
Accordingly, in order to clean the floor, the user holds the handle 40 of the vacuum cleaner, and keeps tight contact of the lower surface of the brush assembly 50 with the floor, while moving the vacuum cleaner. Automatically, the floor cleaning process is performed as the dust on the floor is suctioned into the vacuum cleaner.
Meanwhile, in order to clean the recessed places such as stairs and gaps between floor boards, etc., the user separates the brush assembly 50 from the suction pipe 14, and fits the auxiliary tool 50' to the suction pipe 14 (See FIG. 2). Then, the user performs the cleaning process, moving the vacuum cleaner while holding the handle 40 and the auxiliary handle 18.
According to the conventional stick-type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, however, it is bothersome for the user to clean the recessed places or the gaps with the auxiliary tool 14, since the user has to separate the brush assembly 50 and fixes the auxiliary tool 50' with respect to the suction pipe 14 whenever he/she wants to use the auxiliary tool 50'.
Further, according to the conventional stick-type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, while the user performs the cleaning process with the auxiliary tool 50' as shown in FIG. 2, the user has to keep carrying the vacuum cleaner, which is quite heavy, by holding the handle 40 and the auxiliary handle 18 with both hands.